We Unite As One
by Stargliderxp13
Summary: Ok, Yeah I know it sais its in the comic and animated series but its actually all plays in the movie vers, just so you know. My first Green lantern story. Its about the last White Lantern.


Disclaimer: I do not own Green lantern so don't sue me.

Chapter 1

We Are No Lost Cause

Billions of years ago, a race of immortals harness the strongest power in existence. The emerald energy of will power. These immortals, the guardians of the universe, built a world where they could watch over all of existence, the planet Oa. They divided the universe into 3600 sectors. A ring, powered by the energy of will, we sent to every sector to select a recruit. In order to be chosen by the ring it was said that one must be without fear. Together these 3600 recruits formed the intergalactic peace keepers know as the green lantern core. Of all the threats the core ever faced, the gravest was an entity of fear known as Parrelax. Only the legendary green lantern Abin Sur was capable of capturing and imprisoning this beast, which he did on the Lost Planet of Ryut. But while this was at play, far across the galaxy an even greater evil arose. The Black Lantern core. The creator and harnesser of this dark energy was once part of the guardians. He rebelled against them, saying they needed to use dark power to make them stronger, and was hereby expelled from the planet in order to keep peace. Instructions to exterminate him had been sent out throughout the galaxy, should he ever return to Oa or any other inhabited planet. The chaos bringer, his name forevermore being Nekron, managed, in his search for power, to harness a new type of energy. The dark energy of death and destruction. The black lanterns only objective was to kill and absorb planets, enslave their inhabitants and forever proclaimed them as their own. Though the green lanterns were strong, they failed to fight the dark threat, which only seemed to grow stronger as time drew longer. As they, the black lanterns, cascaded the galaxy in a forever-growing darkness, a new core was created to fight them. The creators of this new core are unknown, many tell tails tell of them being created by old war heroes and gods but nether has been proven. The white lantern core had only one purpose, to rid the universe of every single Black lantern that had been brought into existence. The wars waged between both sides were brutal, may brave soldiers were lost.

It is said that, to kill a Black Lantern, a White Lantern must sacrifice its self by uniting both rings. The rings would then counter out, destroying each other in the process.

As time passed and the wars cease it became clear that the black lanterns had been neutralized. The remaining few white lanterns were ordered back to Oa so that they could be rewarded for there bravery but, though the message and been received, not one of them returned. It had been millennia since the last encounter with a White lantern, this lead the guardians to think that they were just like their enemy, destroyed.

Sector 2814

A White Lantern searched galaxies for its long lost enemy, the black lanterns. His scanners indicated there was one in the area so he had gone out to finish him once and for all. The white lantern steered the ship towards the enemy beacon in hope to find it as soon as possible so he could exterminate it. Just as he had set in the new coordinates his ring blipped twice, indicating that there was an enemy threat approaching. The white lantern got up from his post only to be shot in the chest and fly back, hitting the opposite wall with great force. Just as he recovered from the blow he was shot a second time causing him to fall down the escape tunnel. He managed to stabilize himself and flew directly for the escape pod which lay at the bottom and jumped in before pressing the red button. It took mere seconds for him to be ejected into space and fly away from the ship. As he looked back, he saw a group of strong Black Lanterns taking over the doomed vessel.

"To the nearest inhabited planet." He said to his navigation system and he put his hand over the scorched injury. Then he turned his head to look at his lantern, which was placed behind him.

You know that feeling when you wake up, turn off your alarm and then tell yourself that its OK to sleep for five fore minutes, don't fall for it! Trust me on this, once you lie back down and snuggle up into your warm soft blankets again, you'll **never** get out on time. Liana learnt this lesson the hard way, after pressing the snooze button once to many times and then finally bothering to look at the time, it was already to late. Six thirty, she had about five minutes to get up, get washed and dressed, eat breakfast and get to work. With a grunt of effort she flipped the covers off her body and sat up. Then after a few dazed seconds of staring at the wall before her, she got up and walked to her closet in a zombie like fashion. She pulled on her shorts and a tank top before walking down stairs and making a B-line for the kitchen.

Nothing was out of the usual that morning, just the same old day's that seemed to be replaying themselves over and over again like a broken record player. Nothing ever happened except for the occasional crash on the tracks, but what would you expect from a test F1 driver. Her job was filled with countless dangers and she did not mind it the least, she prefer it actually.

After stuffing her face with a cup of cereal and gulping down her hot tea in probably the most unladylike manner possible, Liana headed to the shed and got out her old rusty ten-speeder and hopped on. It wasn't unusual for the rusty old chain to fall off but Liana implored that that would not befall right now as she was already running on spare time she did not have.

She cycled down the deserted street, everything seemed to be going smoothly until a loud crack followed bay a resounding screech came from the rear of her bike. _Ho, no. Please, not now, _Liana thought desperately as she carefully stepped off her bike and took another step back. _Dammit, _Amelia hissed to herself as her eyes set upon a broken chain and a blown tire. She pinched her nose and closed her eyes in irritation before shaking it off and collecting her scattered chain and the little bits that had snapped and flown off in all directions. Liana stepped back to assess the damage done to her rear wheel. She was expecting to see a flat tire, an easy fix for anybody but instead she found that the tire had practically been shredded on one side and that the wheel itself was malformed and would need some serious amount of repairs before it could be used again.

"Like I couldn't have done without." Liana said out loud as she looked up at the heavens. Just when she thought things could not possibly get any worse, it started pouring down. Cursing under her breath, she walked the bike to a small ridge and sheltered under it. As she was waiting for the rain to cease, her eye caught something plummeting from the sky. It looked like a bright white fireball from space and it was heading towards the coastline. Moments after she lost sight of it, a bright white orb appeared in front of her. It seemed to hover in front of her for a few seconds before slowly moving away.

Though she knew it would probably be wiser to let it be Liana followed it. First in a slow walk that gradually turned into a jog, it was as if the light we luring her, beckoning her to come as it guided her through the deserted early morning streets. The nearer she came to the crashed vessel the faster she seemed to have to run to keep up. After a short time she arrived at the crash site and the orb disappeared just as swiftly as it had come.

Liana looked around her, there were small clouds of smoke and debris everywhere and on the ground she saw hot, fresh scorch marks. She followed the lines up but they stopped by the edge of the water. Liana looked up and into the water, squinting into the darkness as she did so, and saw some kind of pod; it had lights down the sides of it and looked alien. She also realized that the pod was see-through and in it was some kind of being. What ever it was it looked pretty unhappy, but seeing that it was covered in some kind of turquoise substance, she could not blame it for looking so. She ran over and splashed into the water before walk-swimming towards the pod and looking inside the cockpit a second time. Her eyes met up with those of who was sitting inside. Without a second thought she gave the, what looked like, door an almighty tug and freed it from its former post before throwing it aside. After dumping the door, she leaned in and helped the alien out. She carried it to the water's side and lay it down before kneeling by its side and looking over it.

"What do I do, w-we need to get you to hospital." Liana said as she wavered her hand over a particular large wound in its chest.

"You're bleeding," She whispered, "Blue blood…"

The alien pushed Amelia away with surprising amount of strength considering the state it was in.

"Your name." He said weakly.

"Liana. Liana Sharden." She said worriedly.

"Liana Sharden, you have been chosen, take the ring. You are the last White Lantern," He breathed out as he slipped a white ring off it middle finger, "Put it on the lantern, and speak the oath." The alien said as he raised his hand to point at the ship, "Tell them that they have returned, the Black Lanterns are back."

"Just breath, breath." Liana said as the alien pushed the white ring into her palm.

"No, please stay with me, common…" she whispered helplessly, she saw the once bright light the suite of the alien emitted dim before slowly disappearing. She looked at the limp body before her as she solemnly took her hands of the wound before reaching down and picking up the ring she had been given. She held it up to the moon light and observed it with curios wonder. She then slipped it on to her slim middle finger and felt this strange serge go through her but she barely noticed it as her attention was drown to something more intriguing. The white lantern in the cockpit of the crashed pod. She gave the alien another quick glance before standing up and collecting the strange object. It was surprisingly light considering its appearance and easy to carry. Just before leaving Liana dragged the alien to a nearby tree and dug a hole before lowering the body and covering it back up. Satisfied that he would not be uncovered, Liana took the lantern and headed back home by foot.

The first chapter! YAY!

I know I have the occasional funny sentence and spelling error so forgive me.


End file.
